fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Falcon Knight
A Falcon Knight (ファルコンナイト, Farukonaito, also known as Falcoknight) is a promoted Pegasus Knight, they can use lances and swords, though in Genealogy of the Holy War they could use staves as well and in Awakening they use staves instead of swords. After upgrading from the Pegasus Knight, the Falcon Knight receives slight boosts to their defense and constitution, but these stats can still be considered below average in comparison to other character classes. Their ability to use swords (except in Fire Emblem Gaiden and Fire Emblem: Awakening) boosts combat efficiency in the sense that (in weapon triangle Fire Emblem titles) they have no real weapon weakness. They are rarely seen as bosses. Combat Overall, these characters will still fight and support their allies in the same way they did in their Pegasus Knight forms. In Genealogy of the Holy War and Awakening, they receive the ability to wield staves, and combined with their high movement and above average magic, they make very efficient healers. Granted, Falcon Knights will be inexperienced with them unless they have been reclassed from Clerics, Troubadours, and the like, so it will take a lot of grinding for them to use staffs like Catharsis and Fortify. Arrows should be feared, but the ability to close in on archers from a long distance can easily be utilized to deal with ranged units. Falcon Knights are a bit more resistant to magic, but avoiding mages is still recommended. If you can use other characters to remove any archers or mages, it wouldn't be a bad idea to do so before sending in Pegasus Knights. In Gaiden Falcon Knights had a skill similar to Slayer where all attacks are extra effective against monsters. In WiFi battles, Falcon Knights are used occasionally. Falcon Knights are seen as the opposite to Dracoknights, in that they can be killed one-on-one by Swordmasters, but can survive Berserkers. Much the same tactics are used with Falcon Knights as are used with Dracoknights. Use of the Iote's Shield and scouting provide the main role of these units. Falcon Knights are usually considered inferior choices to Dracoknights, since they can be killed one-on-one by more classes it is much harder to preemptively kill units which can best a Falcon Knight. Promotions Falcon Knights, being the promoted versions of Pegasus Knights, can not be upgraded any further than they already are, except in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn where they can be promoted into Seraph Knights. Uniform The uniform of a Falcon Knight varies as sometimes it looks unchanged (like in Juno's artwork), but the most notable change is that Falcon Knights get pants/leggings underneath their tunic and the tunic gets longer to knee-length though it has slits on either side up to their hips (such as in Tanith's artwork). They retain the belt around their waist they had as a Pegasus Knight and sometimes have a sheath attached to it to carry their swords in, and may receive a headband. The boots are mostly at knee height. The mount of the Falcon Knight has a single horn on its forehead which gives it a resemblance to a unicorn. In Awakening the tunic part of the design is similar to Mahnya's uniform in her level 15 Falco Knight TCG, with some modifications such as sleeves and a ring attached both sides of the hips, underneath their armour, which hang long cloths that appear to reach into their boots. The boots are notably shorter than the previous uniforms but they now have very long socks and a helmet with a horn-like protrusion. The armor is still shoulder plates, a breast plate, and a helmet (abeit modified). Maximum Stats Fire Emblem: Gaiden *HP: 52 *Str/Mag: 40 *Skill: 40 *Wpn Lvl: 40 *Speed: 40 *Luck: 40 *Def: 40 *Res: 40 Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War *HP: 80 *Str: 22 *Mag: 22 *Skill: 25 *Speed: 30 *Luck: 30 *Def: 21 *Res: 27 Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 *HP: 60 *Str: 20 *Mag: 20 *Skill: 20 *Speed: 20 *Luck: 20 *Def: 20 *Build: 20 GBA Series *HP: 60 *Str: 23 *Skill: 25 *Speed: 28 *Luck: 30 *Def: 23 *Res: 26 Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance *HP: 60 *Str: 23 *Mag: 20 *Skill: 26 *Speed: 28 *Luck: 40 *Def: 24 *Res: 27 Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn *HP: 40 *Str: 24 *Mag: 15 *Skill: 24 *Speed: 27 *Luck: 35 *Def: 22 *Res: 25 Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon *HP: 60 *Str: 24 *Mag: 20 *Skl: 25 *Spd: 25 *Lck: 30 *Def: 25 *Res: 26 *Sword: A, Lance: A Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ *HP:60 *Str: 24 *Mag: 20 *Skl: 26 *Spd: 26 *Lck: 30 *Def: 24 *Res: 26 *Sword: A, Lance: A Fire Emblem: Awakening *HP: 80 *Str: 39 *Mag: 35 *Skl: 45 *Spd: 44 *Lck: 45 *Def: 33 *Res: 40 *Lance: A, Staff: A Notable Falcon Knights Gaiden *Promotion for: Clair, Palla, Catria, and Est Genealogy of the Holy War *Mahnya - One of the Angelic Knights of Silesse and the older sister of Ferry. *Deet'var - One of the Angelic Knights of Silesse and the mother of Misha. *Pamela - One of the Angelic Knights of Silesse. *Meng, Maybell, and Bleg - Three Silessean knights loyal to Ishtar. *The promotion for: Ferry, her daughter Fee, and Fee's expy/replacement Femina Binding Blade *Juno - Older sister of Shanna and Thite as well as wife to Zelots. *Sigune - Ilian flightleader who sided with Bern. *Promotion for: Shanna and Thite Rekka no Ken *Promotion for: Fiora, Farina and Florina. The Sacred Stones *Syrene - Commander of the Frelian army's 3rd battalion and older sister of Vanessa *Possible Promotion for: Vanessa and Tana. Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn *Tanith - Deputy commander of Begnion's Holy Guard. *Sigrun - Commander of the Holy Guard and guard to Sanaki. *Marcia - Member of the Crimean Royal Knights and former member of the Holy Guard. *Catalena - Knight belonging to the Disciples of Order. Shadow Dragon *Possible Promotion for: Shiida, Palla, Catria, and Est Awakening *Phila *Elincia (DLC) *Palla (DLC) *Possible Promotion for: Sumia, Cordelia, and Cynthia Trivia *In Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, it is possible for a Pegasus Knight to promote into a Falcon Knight with an Elysian Whip. However, the Elysian Whip is sold only in the Armory accessible via Wi-Fi Connection. Otherwise, the Pegasus Knights will promote to Dracoknight if they use a Master Seal. *In Fire Emblem Gaiden, Falcon Knights seem to possess a predecessor to the skill Slayer as they do triple damage to monster type enemies. *In Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War and Fire Emblem: Awakening, Falcon Knights can heal using staves. Elincia's unique class, which use swords and staves, may be a reference to this. *In Fire Emblem: Awakening Falcon Knights are the only physical class with two weapons (lances and staves) to have a weapon specialist skill (Lancefaire), which is likely due to the game not possessing a promoted, Lance only class. However since Staves are not actually equipped to the caster and as such a Falcon Knight will always equip a lance by default meaning Lancefaire will always activate. *Despite their class being called Falcon Knights, their mounts transform from pegasi into unicorns upon promotion. Gallery File:Falcon f.gif|Concept artwork of the Falcon Knight class from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Falcoknight.jpg|Concept artwork of the Falcon Knight class from Awakening. File:FalcoknightMount.jpg|Concept artwork of the Falcon Knight mount from Awakening. File:FalcoknightGBAIcon.gif|Generic CG portrait of the Falcon Knight class from the GBA titles. File:Generic portrait falcoknight fe12.png|Generic CG portrait of the Falcon Knight class from the DS titles. File:F Knight.png|Battle model of the Falcon Knight class from Fire Emblem Gaiden. File:FE6 Falcon Knight Sword Critical.gif|Battle animation of Shanna, a potential Falcon Knight from Binding Blade, performing a critical attack. File:Shiida attacks Medius -FE12-.png|Screenshot of Shiida, a potential Falcon Knight from the Akaneia Saga, attacking Medeus in Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~. File:FE9 Falcon Knight (Marcia).png|Marcia as a Falcon Knight in Path of Radiance. File:FE9 Falcon Knight (Tanith).png|Tanith as a Falcon Knight in Path of Radiance. File:FE10 Falcon Knight (Marcia).png|Marcia as a Falcon Knight in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Falcon Knight (Sigrun).png|Sigrun as a Falcon Knight in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Falcon Knight (Tanith).png|Tanith as a Falcon Knight in Radiant Dawn. File:FE13 Falcon Knight (Sumia).png|Sumia a Falcon Knight in Awakening. File:FE2FalconKnight.png|Map sprite of the Falcon Knight class from Gaiden. File:FE8 Falconknight Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Falcon Knight class from the GBA titles.